


PEWMPM

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: Out of Character [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW





	PEWMPM

鸭志田卓在雨宫莲进了门的一瞬间就把他抱到桌上亲吻，粗厚舌头舔开唇缝叩开牙关，在莲的嘴巴里来回扫荡。「呜呜——呼、嗯嗯、啾」鸭志田每次几天没见就会这么急切，他的吻技并不算好，但也足以让他未成年的学生因为舌头对口腔的操弄而神魂颠倒了。舌尖在口腔粘膜上酥痒地滑擦，鸭志田鼓鼓囊囊的胯部顶撞着莲的，半勃也相当可观的器官热乎乎的，充满暗示性地挨挨蹭蹭，两人浑身热了起来。

 

鸭志田没打算在正事之余浪费太多时间，他让莲站起来脱掉衣服。

 

剪裁得体的校服冬装一件件落在莲的脚边，褪下外套、高领毛衣和背带裤之后暴露出莲从早上以来就坐立难安的原因。

 

鸭志田轻佻地吹了一声口哨:样式保守传统的女式连体泳衣让雨宫莲看起来比一丝不挂更加下流，它完全勾勒出了莲纤瘦的曲线，将近成年的高中生还有着细长四肢，肢体上薄薄的肌肉让他看起来不至于瘦弱或者营养不良，甚至更加迷人可口。

 

「转过去」

 

莲沉默地照做了。让他穿着女式紧身泳装已经是一种羞辱，他只想着尽早结束，如果来得及他还能赶赴龙司和杏的约会。

 

男人手掌突兀地溜进来，五指形状在光滑布料下突显出来，指腹以稍重的力道捏住他的乳尖。莲啊了一声，脚趾蜷起来，吃力地站稳了。弹性的肉粒被指甲掐着拉扯，在莲痛呼之前又改用指肚搓捻。雨宫莲不得不承认鸭志田对他身体过分了解，热着脸并腿徒劳地掩饰渐渐兴奋的性器。

 

鸭志田松开手，欣赏乳头将布料顶得凸起的模样，他完全能想象出那两粒乳头从浅粉勃成血红色的模样，在白皙胸口上更显淫靡。莲一口气还没落下就觉得有什么冰凉的东西贴住了他的臀部，又拿开了虚晃在他皮肤上那么一点点。随着布帛割裂的声音莲全身都僵硬了，气都不敢喘。

 

「嘘嘘嘘……」鸭志田让他放松下来，恶意地放慢了折磨对方的动作，泳衣从背到臀被划拉开来，花瓣绽开一样暴露出莲白皙紧致的年轻肉体。莲本能地猫着背双手挡胸不让整件衣服剥落，这副宛若贞洁少女的模样让男人嗤笑出声:他俩都知道，光在这办公室就有不少他们交合的过去。莲听到鸭志田的嗤笑，顿了顿就把手放下了，依旧沉默不语。

 

鸭志田却很讨厌这副安静的面容，手摸索着溜进弹性良好的布料底下，拉拽几下测试弹性。他踢了踢莲的脚让他双腿并拢，然后拉下裤子让自己已经急不可耐的阴茎翻出来。

 

合身的布料强行挤进一根异物，绷得紧紧地清晰地把狰狞的阴茎连精口血管都描摹出来，包裹尿道口的那块布料已经被前液洇湿了。莲的视线黏在深蓝色狰狞的阴茎上，看着鸭志田隔着布料手淫，粗鲁地拿拇指刮擦龟头，发出一声粗哑的喟叹，现在整个龟头冲着他的脸，顶着湿漉漉的一大块。「呜……」莲腿都软了，简直要坐在粗壮的肉棒上。

 

像是适应这种逼仄的环境，肉刃缓慢地从几个角度插入莲的股间，找到一个合适的角度之后才大开大合地抽送起来。

 

饱胀龟头不断把光滑布料顶起高高一蓬，退后时就猛地绷回到莲的性器上。只有雨宫莲才知道这个过程有多煎熬。鸭志田总是恶趣味地顶弄莲绷紧的囊袋和阴茎，从双囊的中缝猛地顶出去，抽离时再次摩擦过紧张的茎体。处于青春期的器官很快充血了，紧密地挨蹭着成熟的另一根。莲被玩弄得不住漏出呻吟。

 

「只有这种时候才会开口啊，莲」雨宫莲哽了一下，与被朋友称呼的时候不同，鸭志田总是总是特意用粗哑黏稠的语调来回猥亵这个音节，让莲浑身都不对劲。

 

鸭志田得意地笑了几声。他知道自己把少年的情欲给撩拨起来了，保持着站姿将头压在单薄的肩上，手臂将他紧紧圈住。腿交的感觉确实不赖，然而冲撞布料的感觉远没有肏开肠肉来得爽快。他索性抓住莲的双手圈住两根已经整个湿漉漉的阴茎，猛烈地顶撞起来。莲的声音里已经带上哭腔，像是被吓到或是烫到一样吸了一口气，因为太过舒服也跟着挺腰，纤细许多的性器和另外一根互相抚慰，咕叽咕叽地在两双手里流出越来越多的前列腺液。

 

「——啊嗯！哈、哈……」莲很快就射精了，噗呲一声轻响，绷紧的布料慢慢被浊白液体沁透，莲整个人往后倒去，闭着眼睛大口喘气。

 

鸭志田不管他有没有度过不应期，将黏腻的一包握紧了就开始套弄。分不清哪只手哪根性器更湿一些，坚硬茎体在细滑腿间反复搓磨，龟头被裹在掌心里，鸭志田捏着莲的指头引他去挤压每一根鼓胀的筋络，描画它饱满的背筋，用指尖指肚摩擦精口，用手指虎口狠箍着阴茎从下往上冲撞龟冠底下的敏感带，逼他用手指用眼睛去温习这根很快会进入他体内的肉刃。鸭志田彻底主导了这场性事，臀肉和胯骨拍得啪啪响，莲颤颤巍巍地又硬了。

 

雨宫莲和鸭志田同时抖了一下，滋滋的声音过后前者的裆部蓄了一大泡浓精。鸭志田终于发出一声满足的喉音，松了手抽回身，莲被压得猫着背，这才能稍微直起身来，偷偷甩了甩被冲撞得发麻的手。两人份的精液从三角区溢出来，连串滴答在地上，还有一些缓慢顺着莲的大腿滑下去。

 

鸭志田抹了莲腿上的精液在阴茎上撸了一把，扒开汗湿的股沟就挺了进去。莲的后穴在这么一串前戏之中早就湿了，即使没有扩张也在鸭志田猴急的挤压下拓开了。

 

穴肉很快就被肏得溢出口水，吸嘬着鸭志田的生殖器。鸭志田把莲的脑袋强行扳下来，抽出沾满水光的阴茎，教他看清楚这根被他饥饿的肉穴绞吸得饱满的凶器，再狠狠地全部捅进去，细嫩的臀瓣间只留一点猩红的根部，鸭志田恶意地晃着胯部用粗硬的耻毛去磨蹭撑圆红肿的穴口，阴茎也在紧绷的穴里打着圈。

 

「莲就是个坏学生，喜欢被操进最里面，对不对？」鸭志田掐着莲的腰用龟头大力顶撞尽头的乙状结肠，一边咬住对方白嫩的耳垂，湿热的鼻息淫猥地呼进耳孔。

 

「呜……我没有！啊、不、哈啊啊啊、」莲摇着头胡乱躲避鸭志田的逗弄，然而浑身力气都被顶得松懈，卷曲蓬松的头发带着湿意讨好般蹭鸭志田的脸颊。

 

「没有？那我可以试试看你身边那位美女的滋味，我记得……是叫杏对吧？」

 

「不……、嗯、呼、啊、……」雨宫莲痛苦地打断了鸭志田，他就是学校里的王，只要还待在这里谁都逃不过他的掌控。他嘴唇颤抖着不论如何都无法吐出让鸭志田满意的话语，男人不耐烦地咂了下嘴。

 

阴茎带着响亮的水声拔出来，啪地回弹到鸭志田的腹肌上，直挺挺冒出尚未满足的前液。雨宫莲被摆弄成雌兽等待受孕的姿势，大掌从他头顶似抚似挠地一路捋到臀尖，莲不知道这是什么意思，只觉异样的酥麻在对方碰过的地方炸开来，那双粗砺的手离开时他不由自主地撅起屁股跟随那只手。还没等他就这个动作感到羞耻，粗壮的凶器便猛地抽在莲的股缝，带起一声湿闷的拍击声。莲尖叫一声，被死死摁在地上。「说，莲，说你想要怀上我的孩子」

 

「啊！哈啊、我是男、的、啊啊啊、」又来了，鸭志田总是用淫言秽语折磨他，这一回抽到他的臀瓣上，白皙臀肉上立马起了透红的印子。沉甸甸的阴茎甩着腺液打在雨宫莲紧实的屁股上，猩红阴茎和莲漂亮的小屁股成了鲜明的对比，莲屈辱地不断想要躲开，晃动的白肉反而让男人更凶猛地惩罚他。

 

莲痛苦地呜咽起来，哀求对方放过自己。鸭志田哼了一声，取而代之地猛一挺胯将阴茎塞进莲柔软的股缝里，柔滑细腻的触感让他咒骂一声，看着自己勃发的肉根深陷进色泽艳丽的臀肉之间，大半暴露在颤抖的两瓣肉之外，奋张的龟头直指莲柔韧塌下的腰背。

 

他逼着少年夹紧屁股，稍有松懈就扇一巴掌，让那两团细粉的嫩肉色情地战栗起来，次数一多对方就委屈地挨得更近，不敢有一点放松。莲的臀肉乖顺地贴合着粗砺的掌心，一抓就能溢出来般的柔腻。肌肉和脂肪让两团臀肉饱满富有弹性，比干女人的乳房还要舒服。挺翘的屁股在挺送下晃出一片肉浪。

 

直到鸭志田高潮了莲才稍微能喘口连贯的气，满脑子集中在屁股被摩擦的地方甚至不知道自己什么时候被剥得精光。精液的味道依旧很大，鸭志田的精液随着挺动喷发到莲的卷发、颈背上，由于惯性还有几股溅射到更远的地方。雨宫莲的腰窝脊线暧昧地含了浅浅一洼白浊，很快又被晃下去。他如同发情的母猫一样伏得更低，呻吟得像被内射一样，浑身抖得厉害。实际上莲敏感的皮肉火辣辣地疼，精液粘在上面又是难耐的痒，红肿的穴口被摩擦得几乎破皮，阴茎一直压紧了臀缝抽插，这张嘴早已经被操服了，频频贪婪地亲吻茎体。鸭志田粗喘地退出来，莲的屁股看起来被彻底蹂躏了一番，和依然精神的阴茎藕断丝连。

 

莲短暂地绷住了浑身肌肉，很快又放松下来。鸭志田对他的身体了如指掌，不用看也知道少年又射了。他把莲抱坐到胯上。对方显然以为逃过一劫，汗湿肢体麻木地依靠过来，虚软地小口喘息，动动屁股就能挨到的勃起他也没有力气理会。

 

臀缝里的精液还是鲜热的，鸭志田抹开了流到阴茎上的黏液就算润滑，对着空虚的穴口就肏进去。莲立马回魂了，被挤压得直往上逃，鸭志田的阴茎追着粗鲁地一捅，黏糊的大半根咕叽一声捣进火热湿润的肠穴里。

 

鸭志田已经射过两回，这次就显得格外游刃有余。他时快时慢地凌迟他的学生，故意用沉重饱满的阴囊示威一样地拍打他的屁股，又卖力地揉他的小腹顶他的结肠，好像那里真的有个能让精子着床的子宫一样。莲被肏得直往他怀里拱，无暇顾及在肚子上作乱的手，眼泪和汗一块滴到他的肩上。

 

「莲，真的不想给我生孩子吗？老师都为了你、积攒了好几天啊？」

 

莲被顶得呼吸困难，掉着泪本能地拒绝「不行、不要、呼呜、嗯、嗯啊啊啊！」

 

莲非常地紧，但是又不会箍得他发痛，弹性奇佳的肉套子一样从根部到龟头牢牢地吸吮着他，就算全部操进去撑开了膣肉也是饱满的，因为太过激烈的交合而不停地分泌润滑的肠液。

 

莲神志不清地发出低低的哭哽，模糊地叫着「不要怀孕」「龙司」「救救我」「杏」，绝望凄惨的模样让鸭志田扭曲地笑了起来。前奥运金牌得主好像有花不完的力气，颠着莲的臀部让他深深地吞吐性器，同时向上挺胯让莲发出更加支离破碎的哭泣。莲骑在灼热充精的阴茎上操弄自己，在晕过去之前感觉到男人的生殖器胀得更大了，随后更加高热的体液冲刷着深处已经不堪蹂躏的肠壁。

 

耻辱的性交让雨宫莲精疲力竭，他放任自己含着男人的东西昏睡过去。


End file.
